Sleepy Head
by Tamababymiko-chan
Summary: Yuki comes home after a tough day and finds Shuichi asleep.


**Title:** Sleepy Head

**Series:** Gravitation

**Rating:** T for Teen

**Started:** 13-April-2006

**Finished: **17-April-2006

**Summary:** Yuki has a tough day and comes home to find Shuichi asleep.

**Why:** Shuichi never seems to be asleep. He always seems to be the one to see Yuki asleep, so I wanted to have Yuki see Shuichi asleep.

**Disclaimer:** I only own import CDs of Gravitation songs. Okay, so I have the manga and the anime, but that does not mean that I own Shu-chan. If I did, he would be singing all the time.

It had been a tough day for Yuki. Tougher than normal. Sure, he had gotten used to K-san shooting Shuichi in the head every morning (kind of) and he had adjusted to Shuichi's usual scramble around the apartment in the morning. Hell, he had even given up on resisting the morning kiss he got every day, which consisted of the brat jumping on the bed six times, shouting his name, whining a few times, and then kissing him not only on the lips, but biting his ear.

That had all been fine. When Shuichi left, he shuffled to the kitchen to try and make some coffee. Did he have any? No, damnit. So he had to go without coffee.

Things only got worse from there. He must've left the computer on all night, because when he went to keep working on his newest book, it wouldn't turn on. Plugging it in to bring it back to life, Yuki sat down and tried to think of something to do.

He could go to the recording studio. Tohma had been bothering him lately, **insisting** that he come and talk to him. Then again…when did Yuki really **want** to see Tohma? No, the recording studio was out of the question.

He could go for a walk. He hadn't walked in ages, and it was one of the few things Yuki really enjoyed. Then again…every time he went out, girls and boys alike followed him, pleading for his autograph, or some time in his bed. No, a walk was out of the question.

Then it hit Yuki. He needed to go shopping. It had been a long time since he had gotten a new suit, and his jeans were beginning to rip at the seams. Plus, he needed more ink for his printer, and he still didn't have any coffee, damnit!

Yuki left, and headed towards the clothing store. He smiled, looking forward to some time just for himself.

Had HE ever been wrong.

Not only had his credit card been denied when he tried to buy his suit and jeans, the cashier asked for his ID, and screamed when she saw it. She begged for his autograph. That had gotten a number of people's attention, and they came running as well. He must've been there for half an hour signing autographs before he managed to wedge himself out of the crowd, saying that he really had to go home and get his next book started. He almost didn't make it out alive, as three teenage girls decided that they needed to grab his coat and keep him there. Yuki slipped out of the coat (he really didn't like it anyway) and ran.

Two blocks and one right turn later, Yuki stopped running, and began to walk again. "Damn fan girls," he mumbled and proceeded to head to the electronics store.

As he approached the store, a bunch of people and cops were standing outside the doors. Yuki slowed down, and paused to take a look. The doors had been smashed, the cash drawers were all open and missing money, and it looked like a bunch of computers had been stolen. Yuki turned around, realizing that today would not be the day he would be getting his ink, and set off for the grocery store.

That had been a hassle in and of itself. Yuki always bought three cans of his coffee every time he went to save himself a trip. When he got to the aisle, there was only one can left. Yuki's face contorted into one of anger, and he quickly snatched the can off the shelf, lest anyone else decide that they need coffee as well. He then threw milk, bread, pasta, a carrot, pocky (Shuichi would kill him if he didn't bring any home) and some beer.

Yuki learned his lesson the first time and gave cash to the cashier. The young boy smiled as he took the money, and pushed a few buttons on the register. Did it open? On a perfect day it would, but today was not Yuki's day. The cash drawer wouldn't open, so Yuki had to give the boy his credit card. The boy asked for his ID, and when Yuki gave it to him, he began to cry, telling Yuki that it had always been his dream to meet the one and only Eiri Yuki. The blonde writer nodded, took out a piece of paper, scribbled his name on it, grabbed his bags, and ran.

Unfortunately, the other cashiers had heard the young boy shout Yuki's name, and they made a mob around the writer, begging for his autograph. So there he was for the second time in one day, signing autographs to people that made mobs. Why did people make mobs anyway?

Yuki sighed and set his bags down. He began to sign autographs and got through about sixty of them before the manager came out, got a signature of his own, and yelled at everyone else to get back to work. The blonde writer practically jumped for joy, and ran out the doors as soon as the mob had cleared.

It was good that he left when he did. Yuki had gotten through four blocks and had six more to go when it began to rain. The blonde writer swore and ran faster, almost knocking over a two year-old girl and her mom, trying to beat the rain as well.

When the six blocks finally ended, Yuki was soaking wet. The rain had come down hard, and when he got inside, he shook himself off a little. Checking to make sure the food was still edible, (it was) Yuki got on the elevator and went to his apartment.

Yuki opened the door, and found Shuichi's shoes strewn about. That was strange, because one of the only things the brat actually did normally was take his shoes off neatly and place them in the corner. Yuki took his shoes off and went to the kitchen. He put everything away, dried himself off and made the cup of coffee he was supposed to have had that morning. He sipped on the warm liquid and relished in the quiet.

Wait. Quiet? The house was too quiet. Yuki would sometimes not even be able to open the door himself because Shuichi would be standing inside the apartment, listening, waiting until he came home to open the door and tackle him. He set his cup down, and went to his room.

The writer expected to see Shuichi with his headphones on, jamming out to some CD, and scribbling down incoherent lyrics. Instead, he found Shuichi asleep.

Yuki's breath hitched in his throat. The sunlight was soft, and trickling in through the window, landing gently on Shuichi. The boy's breathing was slow, his chest barely moving. His right hand was by his head, his fingers curled ever-so-slightly.

It was stunning. Whenever Yuki would get up before Shuichi, said boy would have his mouth hanging open, drool forming a puddle by his pillow. One leg would be kicked up in the air, and an arm would be draped across his stomach while the other one was twitching due to dreams, which he had quite often. But this…this was rare, and Shuichi looked so beautiful, and Yuki didn't know what to do. He had never seen Shuichi like this, and he wasn't sure if he should wake him up, or just let him sleep so he could keep looking at the pink-haired boy.

When Yuki began to breathe again, he walked over and gently set himself on the bed by Shuichi. He brushed the hair out of the younger boy's eyes, and called his name softly. Shuichi opened his eyes and when they made contact with the golden ones above him, he smiled.

"Yuki, you're home! When did you get back? I didn't hear you come in." Shuichi propped himself up on his elbows, and waited for a response.

"Of course you didn't. You were asleep."

"Yeah," said Shuichi with a sheepish grin. "I had a tough day at the recording studio."

'Yeah…tough day…uh-huh.'

"Sachou yelled at me because I didn't tell him that I was taking Sakuma-san out to lunch with me, and he needed to talk to me about our new CD. And then K-san shot Fujisaki in the head! He NEVER shoots Fujisaki in the head! It's always me! It was kind on nice that I didn't get a bullet in my brain, but I was so worried about him, that I called an ambulance. Then K-san told me that it was a safety bullet, and the ambulance guys yelled at me for calling them! I didn't know that it was a safety bullet! It looked like blood!"

Shuichi was sitting up at this point, waving his arms around like a maniac. It was here that Yuki decided he should have let the brat sleep.

"And to top it all off, we had an interview today. Not only was it a woman, and not only was she wearing the shortest skirt that I have EVER seen, she proceeded to tell me that my butt was cute! My butt, Yuki! She knows I don't like girls, and she had to make a pass at me! I would've smacked her if Hiro hadn't held me back."

Yuki grinned and slipped a hand under Shuichi's chin, tilting his head up towards his.

"Well, at least she has a taste in butts."

Shuichi blushed, and began to sputter. He almost made it out with something, but Yuki kissed him. The pink-haired boy kissed back, and slid his arms around Yuki's neck. They stayed like that for a few moments, simply kissing each other, when the blonde pulled back. Shuichi was flushed, and his eyes were closed. He caught his breath and smiled.

"Thank you Yuki."

"For what?"

"F-For the kiss. You made my day. You always make my day." Shuichi looked up and smiled at the blonde again.

Yuki smiled back as well.

"You do too, Shuichi. You do too."

Fin.

**Author's notes: **So, yeah…that took me a while to do. I had a writers block about halfway through the story, and I didn't know what to do. I talked with my sister about it, and she offered me some ideas, so thank you very much Subo-chan.

**One more thing: **If I don't respond to your review, it does not mean that I hated your review or that it was unappreciated. My computer just doesn't let me review through the link in my e-mail, so I can't respond. Sorry about that. Please review anyway. Arigatou!

Tamababymiko-chan


End file.
